Please, save my heart
by Kiovan
Summary: Yuya, vingt-et-un ans, célibataire. Occupation actuelle: boit du saké accoudée au comptoir d'un bar de Tokyo, fait le point sur sa vie et se demande si, un jour, elle trouvera ce qu'elle cherche désespérément.


Résumé : Yuya, vingt-et-un ans, célibataire. Occupation actuelle : boit du saké accoudée au comptoir d'un bar de Tokyo, fait le point sur sa vie et se demande si, un jour, elle trouvera ce qu'elle cherche désespérément.

Note d'auteur :J'ai récemment fait le tri dans ma bibliothèque et j'ai retrouvé mes volumes de Samuraï Deeper Kyo. Forcément, je les ai relus ( remettant à plus tard mon rangement). Et du coup, j'ai imaginé cette petite fanfiction. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de lire à la lire que j'ai eue à l'écrire. N'ayant pas de bêta-reader, je vous demande pardon d'avance pour toutes les fautes qui pourraient subsister dans le texte. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler. Bonne lecture.  
Disclaimer : Samuraï Deeper Kyo appartient à Kamijyo Akimine.

oOoOoOoOo

Yuya Sanada, vingt-et-un ans, célibataire. Occupation actuelle : boire du saké, accoudée au comptoir d'un bar de Tokyo.

Ça, c'était maintenant.

Une demi-heure plus tôt, c'était Yuya Sanada, vingt-et-un ans, en couple avec Toya Ichiyama, fraîchement diplômé d'une licence de droit et futur avocat.  
Cinq secondes, c'était le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour lire le message que son abruti d'ex lui avait envoyé. « Je te quitte, notre relation n'avance à rien, ne cherche pas à me joindre ». Cinq secondes pour lire un message qui mettait fin à quatre mois de relation. Ce connard n'avait même pas eu la décence de la larguer de vive voix. Il y avait décidément des jours où elle haïssait les téléphones portables. Quoique même sans ça, lâche comme il était, Toya aurait eu le culot de lui envoyer une lettre ou un pigeon voyageur pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face. Peut-être même qu'il lui aurait fait des signaux de fumée. Yuya ricana en imaginant le futur ténor du barreau toujours si propre sur lui, habillé d'une tunique d'indien en train d'agiter un bout de tissu au-dessus d'un feu de camp. Ridicule.  
Elle reprit son portable, rouvrit le message, finit d'une gorgée son verre de saké.

« Notre relation n'avance à rien ». Traduction : « Tu refuses d'ouvrir les cuisses pour mon arrogante petite personne, je vais donc rejoindre le lit de la salope aux gros seins qui me fait du gringue depuis trois semaines, bisous. »  
Quoique connaissant la bête, il n'avait sans doute pas attendu de la quitter pour rejoindre le pieu de l'allumeuse.

Connard.

Yuya Sanada, vingt-et-un ans, célibataire depuis une demi-heure. Occupation actuelle : fait signe au barman de lui servir un autre verre.  
Le pire dans toute cette histoire, était qu'elle n'éprouvait rien. Certes, elle était vexée comme un pou de s'être fait larguer de cette manière (pour une pute aux nichons siliconés en plus), mais sinon, elle s'en fichait. Complètement. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'épouser l'ennuyeux avocat en devenir. Il avait juste été un moyen plus ou moins agréable de passer le temps. Une passade dans sa vie, dans l'espoir que, peut-être, tout collet monté qu'il était, Toya réussirait à lui faire oublier celui qui hantait ses pensées depuis neuf ans.

Yuya Sanada, vingt-et-un ans. Et surtout réincarnation d'une autre Yuya qui avait vécu plus de quatre cents ans plus tôt. Et accessoirement, copie quasi-conforme de la femme qu'elle avait été. Blonde, les yeux verts, un peu plus grande, de belles formes, sans cicatrice sur le ventre. Une Yuya 2.0. Elle fit remuer le contenu de son verre et replongea dans ses souvenirs.

OooOoOoOo

D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se le rappeler, elle avait toujours fait des rêves étranges où elle était entourée de personnes qui l'étaient tout autant. C'était des images sans queues ni tête, des flashs, des morceaux d'une vie qui défilaient trop vite et qui disparaissaient avant qu'elle ne puisse ne serait-ce que les effleurer. Plus jeune, elle ne souvenait que très peu de ces rêves qui lui laissaient juste des impressions bizarres. Et puis elle avait vieilli et ils étaient devenus plus nets, plus réels. Elle ne les oubliait plus, mais les notaient néanmoins soigneusement dans un carnet, espérant qu'un jour, elle comprendrait ce qu'ils voulaient dire et d'où ils venaient.  
Elle avait quinze ans quand elle comprit que ses rêves n'en étaient pas, qu'ils étaient, en fait, des souvenirs d'une vie passée.  
Un jour, alors qu'elle révisait pour ses examens d'entrée au lycée, l'adolescente qu'elle était s'était effondrée dans sa chambre. Ses parents l'avaient retrouvé des heures plus tard, dans un état alarmant. Elle convulsait, ses yeux étaient vides, du sang coulait de ses oreilles et de ses narines, son cœur était en arythmie et elle n'avait aucune conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.  
Après un bref séjour à l'hôpital où elle avait passé une série d'examens, les médecins avaient fini par la laisser partir, diagnostiquant une crise d'épilepsie dû à un état de stress intense provenant de ses futurs concours d'entrée. Elle était donc rentrée chez elle avec un traitement, l'obligation de rester le plus au calme possible et un rendez-vous pour le mois suivant chez un neurologue dans le cadre d'un suivi. Deux mois plus tard, aucune crise n'ayant fait sa réapparition, le traitement fut allégé avant de disparaître, Yuya passa et réussit ses examens pour le lycée qu'elle voulait et l'incident fut quasiment oublié, hormis pour une chose.  
Yuya n'avait pas fait de crise d'épilepsie et elle le savait très bien. Elle n'avait rien dit à personne, ne voulant pas passer pour une folle aux yeux du personnel médical. Le jour où elle avait fait sa pseudo-crise, Yuya était en train de réviser ses cours d'histoires et plus particulièrement la période du shogunat Tokugawa. Son regard avait glissé sur la liste des différents shoguns de cette époque et s'était figée sur le nom du deuxième, Hidetada Tokugawa. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait ce nom pourtant, mais ce jour-là, une image était apparue devant ses yeux, celle d'un homme aux yeux perpétuellement plissés portant un bandana blanc avec des rayures rouges rappelant celle d'un tigre et une grande lance. Un autre homme était apparu, les cheveux noirs, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres (_Yukimura Sanada_), et puis un adolescent aux yeux de chat jouant avec un bilboquet (_Sasuke Sarutobi_), un homme blond qui semblait ailleurs (_Luciole_), une montagne de muscles (_Bonten_), une femme (_non, un homme_) aux longs cheveux roses (_Akari_) et puis un autre et un autre et encore un autre, un défilé sans fin de visages, de noms et d'histoires qui apparaissait dans sa tête, comme si la vue du nom du shogun avait violemment ouvert une porte dans sa mémoire. Et puis elle avait vu son visage.  
Une longue tignasse noire, des yeux rouges comme le sang, un sourire narquois sur des lèvres fines (_Kyo_), un sabre immense à la main (_Kyo__ !_), une bouteille de saké dans l'autre (_Kyo__ !_), une attitude désinvolte, des insultes, des caresses, des mots crus chuchotés à l'oreille alors qu'il l'enlaçait dans une étreinte forte et chaleureuse (_Kyo__ !__!_), un corps nu, lourd, parsemé de cicatrices, allongé contre le sien, bougeant contre elle, en elle, faisant monter un brasier dans son ventre qui se propageait au reste de son corps. Un cri de jouissance qui s'échappait de sa bouche à elle (_Kyo__ !__!_), le grondement presque sauvage provenant de sa gorge à lui, les baisers échangés, voraces, impatients, cette langue qui envahissait sa bouche pour caresser la sienne.  
Les synapses de Yuya avaient été saturés par cette avalanche d'images, de sons, de sensations et d'histoires provenant d'un passé révolu qu'elle n'avait pas pu connaître, fille moderne qu'elle était, et qui pourtant lui paraissaient bien réel. Elle était Yuya Sanada (_et quelqu'un en elle riait __à l'idée __de porter le nom de cet ami si cher à son __cœur_) et elle était Yuya Shiina.  
Une dernière image apparut, le reflet d'une femme, nue, qui se regardait dans un miroir à pied. Une femme blonde (comme elle), aux yeux verts (comme elle), un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Elle caressait d'une main douce un ventre traversé par une cicatrice disgracieuse. Elle se mit de profil et le ventre prit une forme arrondie. Le sourire se fit plus grand, plus fier et une main masculine vint rejoindre celle de la femme.  
_Kyo __…_

Et des secondes (_de__s siècles_) plus tard, une adolescente s'évanouit, incapable d'assimiler les souvenirs de toute une vie_._

Elle s'était réveillée sur un lit d'hôpital, complètement perdue. Sa mère était assise près d'elle, lui tenant la main et chantonnant une berceuse, les yeux fermés, son père somnolait sur un fauteuil de l'autre côté du lit. Elle avait cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, se demandant ce qu'elle fichait dans cette chambre blanche et stérile. Et les images étaient revenues.  
Ses souvenirs se mélangeaient, elle était dans un palais, vêtue d'un kimono léger, à rire jusqu'à en perdre haleine et l'instant suivant elle était dans une salle de classe, en uniforme scolaire, s'échinant à comprendre ce problème de physique qui lui donnait envie de s'arracher les cheveux.  
Elle avançait doucement dans une forêt, un pistolet à la main avant de se retrouver dans une rue commerçante, des rollers aux pieds.  
Elle était allongée sur un lit, le cœur douloureux et elle sentait sa vie lui échapper, elle était allongée sur un lit, la tête douloureuse et elle sentait sa vie prendre un tournant inconnu.  
Elle était Yuya Sanada (_Shiina_), elle avait quinze ans (_huit ans, treize ans, vingt-et-un ans, trente-cinq ans_), elle était à Tokyo (_Edo_), elle était, elle était, elle était, elle était … … …  
Elle avait pris une profonde inspiration, repoussant pour un bref temps ces souvenirs désordonnés qui se mélangeait de manière chaotique, passant d'un lieu à un autre, d'un temps passé à celui présent, repris pied avec la réalité. Sa mère s'était penchée sur elle, les larmes aux yeux et, après une caresse sur sa joue, avait murmuré d'une voix tremblante qu'elle allait chercher une infirmière.  
L'heure qui avait suivi avait été un tourbillon de médecins, d'aide-soignants, d'examens, de questions auxquelles elle avait répondu avec prudence, veillant soigneusement à parler de ses souvenirs à elle et non pas de l'Autre.  
À son retour chez elle, elle avait profité du calme de sa chambre pour faire un tri dans sa mémoire, séparant soigneusement les souvenirs de Yuya Shiina et de Yuya Sanada. Et elle avait continué à rêver, sauf que désormais elle ne rêvait que de Lui (_Kyo_).  
De ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient les joues lorsqu'il se penchait vers elle, de ses mains, rendues calleuses par le port du sabre, mais néanmoins douces qui caressaient le corps de l'Autre, de ses rires tonitruants. Combien de fois s'était-elle réveillée dans son lit, les draps rabattus, une main entre ses cuisses, sa culotte humide, haletante de désir ? Elle avait les hormones en ébullition et il n'y avait absolument rien qui pouvait les apaiser (et Dieu seul savait à quel point elle avait essayé).  
Elle avait aussi entrepris des recherches sur les personnes qui hantaient désormais sa tête. S'il n'avait pas été difficile de retrouver les plus connus (elle avait ri quand elle avait vu les dessins les représentant parce qu'elle en avait une image différente, avant de se mettre à pleurer hystériquement parce que justement, elle ne les reconnaissait pas, parce qu'ils ne ressemblaient pas à ça dans sa tête), sa fouille du passé n'avait rien révélé sur les autres. Elle avait trouvé une brève occurrence sur Kyo, une simple phrase qui parlait d'un démon qui hantait les champs de bataille mais rien qui ne prouvait son existence.  
Pour les autres, c'était encore pire : Akari, Luciole, Shinreï, Akira et même Yuya Shiina, il n'y avait rien sur eux, sur elle. Pas d'image, aucune ligne de texte, pas de référence, le néant. De même, les Mibu, ce clan aux milliers de membres, semblaient avoir été effacés de l'histoire et le nom n'apparaissait que pour une petite ville situé dans la préfecture de Toshigi à des centaines de kilomètres de la sombre forêt d'Aokigahara.  
Elle s'était alors mise à douter de la véracité de ces souvenirs et à souffrir de crises de nerfs, de paniques et d'angoisses. Ses parents avaient mis son comportement erratique sur un dérèglement hormonal dû à l'adolescence et elle n'avait pas cherché à les détromper. Elle avait, à la place, hanté les librairies et les bibliothèques, lisant tous les livres qu'elle pouvait sur cette période de l'histoire de son pays et si elle n'avait rien trouvé de concret sur l'existence de ses anciens amis, elle avait fini par se passionner pour le passé.  
Elle avait aussi traîné pendant des heures dans les rues de la capitale nipponne, espérant trouver, au gré de ses errances, des réincarnations de ces gens qu'elle avait connus et tant aimé. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait être la seule à être revenue, il devait y en avoir d'autre, juste un autre, une seule personne, n'importe laquelle, qui pourrait confirmer ces réminiscences. Elle avait cherché, sans fin, plongeant dans une dépression quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule, désespérément seule.  
Elle s'était éloignée de ses amies de lycée parce qu'elle ne les comprenait plus, parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler de ces sujets futiles qui parsemaient leurs conversations sans repenser à ces batailles sanglantes auxquelles l'Autre avait assisté. Elle quitta son petit-ami quand elle se rendit compte que ses caresses, ses baisers n'éveillaient plus rien en elle. Elle n'avait qu'un seul homme en tête et le simple fait d'en toucher un autre lui donner envie de vomir.  
La mort de ses parents quand elle avait dix-huit (un cancer foudroyant pour son père suivi par un accident de voiture pour sa mère, à peine quelques mois plus tard), l'avait poussé à prendre une année sabbatique. L'université avait donné son accord, conscient que celle qui était une de leur plus brillante étudiante, avait besoin de temps pour se remettre du décès subit de ses proches.  
Ses parents avaient été des gens prévoyants et l'héritage, ainsi que la somme obtenue par la vente de la demeure familiale, allaient lui permettre de vivre sans trop de soucis pendant les quelques années d'études qui lui restait et même au-delà. Yuya avait alors mit quelques affaires dans le coffre de sa voiture et était partie sur les routes japonaises à la recherche de son passé.  
Elle n'avait rien trouvé bien sûr. Les villages et les hameaux qu'elle se souvenait avoir traversé à l'époque où elle arpentait les routes en tant que chasseuse de prime n'existaient plus depuis longtemps, victimes des guerres ou des aléas climatiques, quand ils n'avaient tout simplement pas été absorbés par une ville plus grande. Les mois s'étaient écoulés, au gré de ses errances. Elle avait retrouvé un onsen, l'Auberge du Dragon, qui affichait fièrement sur sa devanture, son existence depuis plus six-cent ans. Elle y avait réservé une chambre pour la soirée, souriant en s'apercevant que malgré sa modernité actuelle, l'endroit était resté fidèle à ses souvenirs.  
Elle avait ensuite plongé dans la forêt d'Aokigahara. La mauvaise réputation du lieu avait survécu aux siècles et elle avait espéré qu'ici au moins, elle trouverait une preuve que ses souvenirs étaient bien réels. Elle avait rapidement quitté les sentiers de randonnées, sachant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne la mènerait au lieu qu'elle voulait rejoindre, et poursuivit sa route dans le labyrinthe végétal.  
L'atmosphère de la forêt était différente de celle qu'elle avait connu, il n'y avait plus cet air lourd et étouffant, il n'y avait plus cette odeur de sang, de pourriture et de terre putride mais il restait néanmoins quelque chose de malsain, comme une vague réminiscence d'un passé où en ce lieu, le meurtre et la souffrance étaient quelque chose de banal.  
Elle s'était perdue de nombreuses fois, n'ayant jamais connu le chemin exact de toute façon et les boussoles ne fonctionnaient toujours pas ici, mais avait continué, bon gré, mal gré, s'entêtant à parcourir la forêt en tout sens. Elle avait trouvé, au gré de ses pérégrinations, de nombreux restes humains, la majorité étant les cadavres de personnes qui avaient mis fin à leurs jours. Elle leur avait à peine jeté un regard, ces morts n'étant pas ceux qu'elle cherchait.  
Elle avait marché, inlassablement, et, alors que le dixième jour touchait à sa fin, s'était arrêtée. Ce n'était pas le lieu qu'elle avait cherché, mais il était toutefois important.  
Yuya s'était tenue devant une grotte à moitié cachée par une végétation envahissante, une grotte qu'elle connaissait pour avoir bien cru y mourir. Elle avait senti les vagues d'air froid qui en sortait et frissonné. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle avait sorti une lampe torche de son sac, remonté le col de sa veste et, d'une main tremblante, repoussé les branches qui bloquaient son passage. Comme dans ses souvenirs, le froid s'était fait plus intense au fur à mesure qu'elle s'était rapproché du cœur du complexe souterrain. Elle avait tremblé, à cause, du froid bien sûr, mais aussi du stress, de la peur, de l'anticipation. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait trouver, ni même s'il y avait quelque chose à trouver.  
De la glace était apparue sur la roche, quelques éclats d'abord et rapidement, des stalactites et des stalagmites avaient ralenti sa progression. Elle s'était péniblement frayé un chemin, contournant les colonnes de glace de plus en plus épaisses, glissant sur le verglas au sol, se rattrapant sur les anfractuosités de la roche. Et puis, après ce qui lui avait semblé être des kilomètres d'errance, elle était arrivée en ce lieu où le corps de Kyo aux yeux de démons avait été caché par Kyoshiro.  
Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait trouver, ni même s'il y avait quelque chose à trouver. Mais elle trouva néanmoins. Ce qu'elle avait cherché pendant des années, cette preuve concrète que ses souvenirs étaient bien réels bien qu'ils diffèrent de l'Histoire officielle, se tenait devant elle.

Même aujourd'hui, las larmes lui montaient aux yeux en repensant à ce qu'elle avait vu dans cette grotte.

La glace s'arrêtait brutalement, laissant place à une zone circulaire où la roche reprenait ses droits. Yuya s'était rendue compte que sa lampe était devenue inutile, une lumière dont elle ne voyait pas la source éclairait cette partie de la grotte. Au centre de la zone, il y avait un autel, fait d'une pierre plus claire, orné d'élégantes arabesques. Et sur cet autel, il y avait un corps, allongé, dans un état de conservation remarquable. Yuya avait gémi en voyant les mèches d'un blond sale qui avaient résisté au temps, le kimono d'un rose délavé, le pistolet ancien posé entre les mains à la peau tendue et parcheminé. Elle s'était ensuite forcé à regarder le deuxième corps, celui qu'elle avait pris soin d'éviter et elle s'était mis à hurler et à pleurer, elle était tombée sur le sol glacé, n'avait ressenti aucune douleur lorsqu'elle s'était écorchée les genoux.  
Elle avait été au-delà de tout, n'avait vu qu'Eux. Elle était morte, et il avait pris soin de sauvegarder le corps de la femme qu'il avait aimée. Il était mort, bien des années plus tard, au vu des mèches blanches parsemant la chevelure sombre, assis contre l'autel, le sabre à la main, l'armure sur le corps, les yeux entrouverts, tel un éternel gardien d'un amour perdu trop tôt.  
Elle avait hurlé, encore et encore, parce que ce qu'elle avait vu ce jour-là, l'avait renvoyé à sa propre solitude, incapable qu'elle était d'aimer un homme qui n'était pas lui. Il n'y avait plus personne autour d'elle pour lui offrir caresses et réconforts depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle était seule, atrocement seule, et son cœur se déchirait à l'idée de ne plus jamais connaître l'amour que cet homme lui avait donné sans jamais le lui dire de vive voix. L'autre Yuya n'avait pourtant jamais douté, prenant ses sourires, ses regards et ses gestes pour ce qu'ils étaient réellement : de magnifiques « je t'aime ».  
Elle avait pleuré et hurlé, jusqu'à qu'elle n'ait plus de larme à verser, jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales, déchirées, refusent de fonctionner. Alors seulement, elle avait rampé jusqu'à l'autel et roulée en boule en côté de lui, épuisée par cette crise de larmes, vaincue par la douleur. Elle s'était abandonnée au froid polaire et au tourment et avait fermée ses yeux gonflés. Et elle avait rêvé, comme d'habitude. Mais un rêve différent cette fois, comme si elle voyait des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas ceux de l'autre Yuya.

_Un corps allongé sur un futon, alangui, nu. Des paupières qui se soulèvent avec difficulté et qui dévoilent des pupilles vertes. Un cri, un rougissement et des yeux qui cherchent en vain une couverture, __des bras qui se lèvent, des jambes qui se plient pour tenter de cacher ce qu'il a passé des heures à observer pendant qu'elle se reposait. Un rire lui échappe, et il tend la main pour attraper le visage qui s'est baissé, le relève et abaisse son corps pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes encore gonflées par les baisers.  
Un corps tordu par la souffrance, un cri qui sort d'une gorge tendue jusqu'à la rupture. Une porte qui se ferme et soudain, il n'y a plus rien devant lui que cette porte fermée qui le sépare de sa femme. Il y a une main qui se pose sur son bras et qui l'entraîne à l'extérieur. Il y a cette bouteille de saké que l'on lui tend et qu'il prend sans réfléchir. Il y a des voix mais qui ne sont qu'un bourdonnement incompréhensible. Il y a le temps qui passe, l'alcool qui coule dans sa gorge, un sabre tenu dans sa main, absolument inutile et, toujours, des cris, des gémissements, des complaintes d'une femme qui subit des tortures et qu'il ne peut pas aider.  
Il y a ce visage épuisé et pourtant radieux, des larmes de joie sur ces joues, un sourire tendre sur ces lèvres, et dans ces bras, serrés en une étreinte maternelle, un bébé prenant son premier repas, encore couvert de sang et d'autres déjections. Il reste sur le seuil de cette porte jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un, derrière lui, le pousse en avant. La porte se referme, le laissant seul avec cette femme et cet enfant. Elle lui fait signe de se rapprocher et il obéit, s'installe près d'elle. Le bébé se sépare du sein maternel et gémit. Elle lui tend l'enfant et il n'ose faire le moindre mouvement lui, l'homme qui a pris tant de vies, qui plus de sang sur les mains que personne n'en aura jamais, a-t-il le droit de les poser sur cet être qui vient de naître ? Il faut croire que oui, le femme insiste, alors il pose son sabre et prend cette petite chose vagissante maladroitement. Elle le guide, l'aide à soutenir cette tête qui ne peut se maintenir seule. Il est surpris quand l'enfant se colle contre lui, à la recherche de chaleur. Il l'est encore plus quand il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Les yeux rouges d'une personne qui en a trop vu rencontrent les yeux rouges d'une personne qui n'a encore rien vu. Et Kyo est perdu.  
Un corps plié en deux sous la douleur qui le prend soudain, une plainte, un souffle qui s'échappe par cette bouche tordue sous cette souffrance subite, un teint pâle, des yeux écarquillés, une main, crispée sur un kimono à hauteur du cœur, ce cœur aux battements saccadés, anarchique. Elle peine à respirer, cherche en vain à faire rentrer cet oxygène indispensable dans ses poumons. Il ne peut que la soulever et se mettre à courir vers le village à quelques centaines de mètres de là, priant pour qu'un médecin se trouve sur place. Il y en a un. __Le médecin__ fait ingurgiter à sa femme un médicament qui l'endort et examine le corps enfin apaisé. Le __docteur__ est un peu perplexe quand il diagnostique une crise cardiaque. La femme est jeune, en bonne santé hormis cette défaillance qui vient de la prendre. __Kyo__ ne comprend pas. Ou plutôt, il ne veut pas comprendre, il écoute d'une oreille le professionnel qui préconise beaucoup de repos, un médicament pour garder au calme le muscle cardiaque. Il hoche la tête, récupère sa blonde, les remèdes et sort de la pièce. Il croise à l'extérieur, le regard désemparé de Kyoshiro, prévenu par une prédiction de Sakuya que la chasseuse de prime avait un problème. Ils partent pour la forêt d'Aokigahara __à la recherche d'un médecin plus compétent__.  
Un corps allongé sur un futon, tendu, des larmes qui troublent les prunelles vertes, un cri, un regard éperdu tourné vers lui. Et les mots, atroces, qui flottent encore dans le silence qui est brusquement tombé dans la chambre. Akari qui baisse la tête, honteuse de ne pas pouvoir aider son amie. Elle peut aider Yuya à rester en vie un peu plus longtemps grâce à son pouvoir de chaman. Mais elle ne peut pas la guérir. C'est hors de sa portée. Elle explique que le cœur de la jeune femme a été fragilisé par le dragon d'eau de Shinreï. En temps normal, il n'aurait fallu que quelques semaines pour que le muscle retrouve sa vigueur habituelle, permettant ainsi à Yuya de reprendre une vie normale. Mais l'ex-Roi Rouge avait changé la donne avec sa malédiction. Pour un Mibu, pour un chaman, ce n'aurait été qu'un simple désagrément. Mais Yuya était humaine, une simple humaine tombée dans une guerre qui ne la concernait que si peu. Ce cœur encore abîmé n'avait pas supporté ce poids supplémentaire. Il avait continué à battre malgré tout, jusqu'au jour où il avait lâché. Le sang de Kyo ne peut rien faire, les dommages __sont__ trop important, le mal trop profond. Il est tout simplement trop tard. Il ne voit pas la chamane quitter la pièce, les larmes aux yeux, il n'entend pas les cris de détresse provenant du couloir à l'annonce du __diagnostic__ d'Akari. Il ne voit que Yuya et les larmes qui coulent sur cette peau trop pâle, il n'entend que Yuya et le gémissement de désespoir qui sort de sa bouche. Il n'y a qu'elle, ce corps chaud, vivant qu'il serre trop fort contre le sien, il n'y a qu'elle et ce corps, qui bientôt sera mort.  
Un corps allongé sur un autel, mort, vêtu d'un kimono rose, tenant entre ses mains un pistolet. Un visage enfin débarrassé de toute souffrance, paisible. Il y a des pleurs autour de cet autel, des têtes baissées, des prières. Il y a une odeur d'encens qui flotte dans la grotte, il y a le froid qui préservera le corps de Yuya pour l'éternité, il y a la chaleur de cette main contre la sienne, celle de ce garçon qui se trouve encore à la frontière de l'adolescence. Il le regarde et il voit les yeux rouges qu'il lui a __légués __et__ les cheveux blonds qu'il tient de sa mère. Il y a ce visage, qui porte encore les rondeurs de l'enfance, tordu par le chagrin. Il ne peut pas le consoler, pas encore, pas alors qu'il est lui-même enfoncé dans le __désarroi__ le plus total. Il ne peut de toute façon pas parler depuis qu'elle est morte dans ses bras. Le dernier son à être sorti de sa bouche a été un hurlement de désespoir qui a résonné dans toute la forêt, effrayant autant les animaux que les humains. Il est mort en même temps qu'elle et pourtant il doit vivre pour l'enfant en pleur qui tient sa main.  
Un corps allongé sur l'autel, mort. Comme prévu, le froid l'a préservé, le figeant dans le temps. Et il y a lui. Il se tient devant le corps de celle qu'il a aimé et, pour la première fois depuis des années, __il __sourit. Il s'assoit, s'adosse contre l'autel. Le temps est enfin venu, l'enfant a grandi et est devenu un homme dont elle serait fière. Il l'est en tous cas. Lui, qui est pourtant un homme de peu de mots, parle pendant des heures, lui donne des nouvelles de leurs proches, de leur fils désormais marié. En dehors de la grotte, la vie continue. __À__ l'intérieur par contre, c'est la mort qui règne. __Il la sent __roder, __ tourner autour de lui, avide de saisir celui a envoyé tant de personnes dans ses bras. Il ferme les yeux ._

_-Tu m'as manqué Planche à pain._

_Il croit entendre ses cris outragés, sourit. Et, enfin, obtiens ce sommeil sans fin qu'il désire tant._

Yuya s'était réveillée perplexe face au rêve qu'elle venait de faire et avait sursauté en voyant qu'elle tenait le Tenrō contre elle. Elle avait été encore plus surprise quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne sentait plus aussi intensément le froid de la grotte. Et que le sabre brillait. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son assoupissement, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être morte. Personne ne pouvait survivre à un tel froid sans protection, surtout avec un corps aussi épuisé. Et pourtant elle était en vie. La lumière du sabre s'était peu à peu éteinte, le froid s'était fait à nouveau sentir. Et elle avait compris.

-Tu m'as protégé, avait-elle chuchoté, à l'homme assis à côté d'elle, tu es mort depuis quatre cents ans, je ne suis plus celle qui tu as aimé et pourtant, tu m'as protégé.

Elle s'était mis devant le samouraï et avait fait glissé un doigt sur la joue à la peau tendue et glacé et avant de sursauter en voyant qu'un sourire semblait avoir pris place sur le visage de Kyo. Un de ces sourires qui lui disait « Reste près de moi, je te protégerai ».  
Elle avait souri à son tour et reprit d'une voix qu'elle espérait autoritaire malgré les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler.

-Je veux te revoir Kyo, je veux t'aimer à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et recommencer à nouveau dans une autre vie, dans un cycle sans fin. Il y a intérêt à ce que tu te sois toi aussi réincarné parce que même la mort ne te sauvera pas de ma fureur dans le cas contraire. J'ai besoin de toi Kyo et je t'ai déjà suffisamment attendu. Alors trouve-moi, espèce d'abruti, et vite, car cette attente me tue ! Je ne veux plus être seule ! Je suis épuisée de te chercher dans tous les visages que je croise, je suis épuisée de rêver de toi et du bonheur que l'on a eu alors que je suis malheureuse aujourd'hui.

Elle avait essuyé, d'un geste rageur, l'eau salée qui débordait de ses yeux et pris le visage de Kyo en coupe entre ses mains.

\- C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-neuf ans. J'espère pour toi que tu me trouveras avant le quatre-vingt-dixième parce que je serais très loin d'être sexy et que j'ai bien l'intention de faire des choses terribles avec ton corps, ce qui sera difficile si je suis percluse d'arthrose. Promets-moi que tu vas me chercher Kyo, et surtout, promets-moi que tu vas me trouver !

Elle passa les années suivantes à se dire qu'elle avait tout imaginé, mais elle aurait juré voir un éclair rouge illuminer les pupilles mortes à moitié masquées par des paupières entrouvertes.  
Elle était ensuite retournée à Tokyo, son voyage n'ayant plus lieu d'être. Elle avait trouvé la réponse à la principale question qu'elle se posait, oui, Yuya Shiina avait existé, oui, ses rêves étaient bien des souvenirs d'une vie antérieure et qu'importe que l'Histoire est oubliée la plupart de ses amis, ils vivaient toujours dans sa mémoire. Elle avait repris le chemin de l'université, avait recommencé à se lier avec ses contemporains. Elle avait recommencé à sourire, à rire. Et elle avait continué à angoisser. Parce qu'elle, elle avait dix-neuf ans mais lui ? Quel âge avait-il ? Était-il né au moins ? Et si c'était lui qui avait quatre-vingt-dix ans ? Et s'il n'en avait que cinq ? Et si lui ne se rappelait de rien ? Et s'il était marié avec deux enfants ? S'était-il réincarné en homme d'ailleurs ? Et si, et si, et si ? Elle avait vraiment essayé de se distancer de ces questions idiotes mais, régulièrement, elles revenaient lui trotter dans la tête et lui pourrir la vie.  
Elle avait enfin eu le diplôme qui marquait la fin de ses études et obtenu une place de comptable dans un cabinet financier. Ses collègues étaient sympathiques, l'ambiance agréable et elle s'était fondue sans aucun souci dans le train-train quotidien et rassurant de la vie en entreprise.  
Elle avait néanmoins cru devenir folle le jour où elle avait vu son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, et que ce n'était pas le sien qui s'y reflétait mais celui de l'autre Yuya, toute aussi blonde qu'elle, aux yeux tout aussi verts, plus petite, avec de belles formes et une cicatrice sur le ventre, et que cette femme s'était mis à lui sourire, à chuchoter « patiente encore un peu, il arrive, il te cherche ». Un cri lui avait échappé, toute comme sa brosse à dent, et son reflet était redevenu le sien, toujours blonde, aux yeux verts entourés de cernes. Elle avait évité les miroirs et tout ce qui pouvait refléter son image pendant les deux semaines qui avaient suivi.  
Et elle avait rencontré Toya. C'était une simple sortie entre collègues à la base et il y avait cet homme à la table voisine qui avait engagé la discussion, offert un verre, qui l'avait complimenté. Elle était fatiguée ce jour-là, déprimée aussi, parce que les mois passaient et qu'il n'était toujours pas là, et elle s'était laissée aller à cette parenthèse qui ne voulait rien dire. Ce soir-là, il ne s'était rien passé de plus entre eux qu'un échange de numéros de téléphones. Elle avait hésité à répondre lorsqu'il l'avait appelé un soir mais avait décroché quand même. Elle avait hésité encore quand il l'invita au restaurant mais avait accepté quand même. C'est un jeune homme un peu ennuyeux, un peu arrogant, mais il faisait des efforts et n'insistait jamais lorsqu'elle repoussait ses avances. Elle avait fini pourtant par se laisser embrasser et, comme avec les autres, ne ressentit rien de particulier. Elle était quand même resté avec lui. Cette vie solitaire commençait à lui peser, elle avait besoin de chaleur humaine.  
Les jours s'étaient écoulés, les mois passèrent et, un soir, alors qu'elle venait de rentrer chez elle, elle avait reçu un message. Cinq secondes pour le lire. Elle avait repris ses clés, quitté son appartement, et rejoint le bar le plus proche. Elle avait commandé un saké au barman qu'elle avait bu cul sec avant de s'en faire servir un autre.

Yuya Sanada, vingt-et-un ans, célibataire. Occupation actuelle : boire du saké accoudée au comptoir d'un bar de Tokyo.  
Au loin, une horloge sonna minuit.

Rectification.  
Yuya Sanada, vingt-deux ans, célibataire. Occupation actuelle : boire du saké accoudée au comptoir d'un bar de Tokyo.  
Le bar s'était vidé et il ne restait que peu de personnes, la musique couvrait sans peine le peu de discussion. Elle soupira et se demanda ce que faisait l'autre abruti. Était-il, comme elle, en train de boire ? Était-il aussi seul qu'elle ? Elle reprit son portable et effaça le message de rupture. Elle en profita pour enlever toute trace de l'avocat, son numéro, les mails, les quelques photos. Elle effaça tout, et le fit définitivement sortir de son existence. Elle remit le portable dans ses poches et prit sa coupelle.

Elle vit, du coin de l'œil, une personne s'installer sur le tabouret à côté d'elle mais l'ignora, préférant se perdre dans la contemplation du liquide transparent.

-Tu comptes t'enfiler encore combien de verres planche à pain ?

Le verre glissa entre ses doigts et son contenu se déversa sur le comptoir. Yuya se figea, incapable de bouger, de respirer. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, le silence s'éternisa avant d'être brisé.

-T'es devenue muette ? C'est presque dommage, j'aimais bien te faire hurler de plaisir au pieu. Enfin bon, l'avantage c'est que je ne deviendrais pas sourd cette fois, rajouta la voix grave en ricanant.

Yuya inspira profondément et l'oxygène parvint enfin à rejoindre ses poumons. Elle expira, inspira à nouveau.

-T'as été chiante à trouver tu sais, je n'avais pas ta voix pour me guider cette fois.

Elle commença à trembler et dû s'appuyer sur le comptoir pour ne pas tomber. Une main d'homme se posa sur la sienne et, après une brève hésitation, entrelaça leurs doigts.

-T'as pas l'air d'avoir quatre-vingt-dix balais, t'es relativement sexy, bien qu'encore un peu plate.

Je veux bien que tu fasses des choses terribles à mon corps mais ne rêve pas, après, c'est moi qui abuserais de toi.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, éberluée, ces paroles …

-Que…, commençât-elle, comment peux-tu connaître cette discussion ?! Tu n'étais pas là !

Il n'y avait jamais eu que trois personnes dans cette grotte et une seule était en vie. Un bruit étrange, mélange de sanglot et de rire, s'échappa de sa gorge.

-T'es pas la seule à avoir rêvé Yuya.

Elle regarda cette main dont les doigts se mélangeaient aux siens, remonta sur le poignet, le bras, l'épaule couvert d'une veste en cuir. Il y avait ce corps à moitié tourné vers elle, un cou, un menton volontaire, des lèvres fines écartées dans un sourire moqueur qui dévoilait des dents blanches aux canines prononcées. Il y avait un nez droit, des pommettes hautes, et, encore au-dessus, il y avait ses yeux. Des yeux brillants qui la regardaient sans ciller. Des yeux rouges comme le sang.  
Une larme coula sur sa joue à elle et Yuya libéra sa main, la leva, tremblante, la posa sur sa joue à lui et elle sentit la peau douce, souple, chaude, vivante sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Elle redessina la mâchoire, descendit sur le cou, aussi légère qu'un papillon, trouva le pouls, laissa sa main là, compta les pulsations de ce cœur qui battait contre sa paume, sourît à travers ses larmes en s'apercevant qu'il battait vite, trop vite, qu'il avait retenu sa respiration au moment où elle l'avait touché, que sa peau se faisait encore plus chaude. Il exhala finalement et son souffle avait l'odeur du saké et de la cigarette.

\- Tu es en retard.

Il grimaça un peu.

-La date limite était ton quatre-vingts-dixième anniversaire, et comme je le disais, t'as été chiante à trouver, fais du porno la prochaine fois, ça ira plus vite.

Elle sourit à nouveau, sentit ce poids qu'elle portait sur sa poitrine depuis des années disparaître enfin.

-Promis, je ferais ça la prochaine fois.

-Spécialise-toi dans le porno lesbien par contre, je ne veux toujours pas qu'un autre homme que moi te touche.

Yuya éclata de rire au milieu de ses larmes, quitta son tabouret et enlaça celui qu'elle avait attendu si longtemps.

-Kyo …

Il enfonça son visage dans son cou et mit ses bras autour d'elle en une étreinte féroce.

-Yuya.

Et juste comme ça, juste en l'entendant prononcer son nom, elle sût qu'elle était enfin entière. L'attente était terminée, elle allait pouvoir être heureuse, elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Comme quatre cents ans plus tôt, Kyo lui était enfin revenu.  
Elle se sépara doucement de lui et le regarda à nouveau, passant ses doigts dans les longues mèches épaisses.

\- Certaines choses ne changent pas, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je confirme, rétorqua-t-il en souriant et en saisissant un sein dans sa main. Toujours pas assez gros.

Yuya tira sur la mèche qu'elle tenait, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur et s'éloigna de lui.

-Toujours aussi pervers.

-Toujours aussi chiante.

Yuya fouilla dans ses poches et jeta quelques billets sur le comptoir avant de se lever et de saisir la main de Kyo. Il haussa un sourcil quand elle le força à la suivre vers la sortie.

-Je ne payerais pas à chaque fois, ne commence pas à prendre de mauvaises habitudes, prévint-elle.

Il ricana et se laissa entraîner dans la rue. Elle l'emmena chez elle, ouvrit la porte de son appartement et rentra. Il resta dans le couloir, semblant hésiter un peu.

-Viens.

Il se mit à sourire, passa le seuil et la porte se referma derrière lui.

Yuya Sanada, vingt-deux ans, nouvellement en couple avec Kyo Okami, vingt-huit ans. Occupation actuelle ? Fais des choses terribles au corps de l'homme qu'elle aime.

Fin.

N'hésitez pas à commenter, vos reviews sont après tout le seul salaire de l'auteur .


End file.
